Kamelia
by peaphro
Summary: Hari itu penghujung musim gugur. Ombak-ombak yang halus-halus itu berdebur-debur. Nami merona sekaligus terpekur. Hadiah untuk Tsubaki Nijikawa.


pemilik: Natsume, MARUCOME (2003), dan Marvelous Interactive (2003)

catatan: teruntuk, dan khusus, dan spesial buat kembarku Tsubaki Nijikawa yang berulangtahun :D terimakasih sudah menerimaku (yang jarang kelihatan ini) menjadi saudara _virtual _dan juga salah satu temanku xD _heart youuu forevahhh_ #kecupeluk QvQ

catatan2: fiksi ini juga untuk teacupz, Erune, heylalaa, The Wicked Young Wizard, Musuko-kun, niedlichta, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, Kazeyana Fami serta kalian semua penggemar Jack/Nami ataupun penggemar AWL :Da

catatan3: salam manis untuk penghuni _fandom_ ini. Saya mohon bantuan teman-teman semua untuk ke depannya yaaaa :3b #kecupsatusatu

peringatan: _canon (tahun pertama di musim gugur; hari terakhir), semi-ooc, diksi puitis, typo/miss_.

_edited_: 05/02/2012 dan 16/06/2012. Terimakasih koreksinya, Musuko-kun dan teacupz! :D

ringkasan: Hari itu penghujung musim gugur. Ombak-ombak yang halus-halus itu berdebur-debur. Nami merona sekaligus terpekur.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamelia [<strong>bunga yang memiliki kemiripan dengan bunga mawar**]**

* * *

><p>Hari itu penghujung musim gugur. Langit menyajikan warna-warna terbaiknya di penghujung sore, termasuk memadukan jingga beserta merah yang terlihat akur. Tidak tertinggal pula burung-burung gagak yang melintasi langit-langit Forget-Me-Not, sesekali berkoak sambil menorehkan suara-suara mereka yang bertemu dengan angin yang bersiur.<p>

Hilir mudik angin-angin menerbangkan daun-daun keemas-emasan itu, tidak mengenal waktu dan tidak ingin mengenal waktu: musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi. Hari itu adalah hari penghujung musim gugur, di mana partikel-partikel dingin akan turun dari langit, dan yang disinggahi akan menjadi putih pucat seperti kapur.

Kedua pirus mengamati deretan pepohonan, dari dasar perlahan menuju ke atas. Tidak ada satupun daun berwarna emas kiranya laksmi, hanya ada sarang burung yang terbuat dari jerami.

Kedua alisnya bertaut, melihat apa yang tidak menjadi tujuannya. Uap-uap kecil bermunculan ketika ia menghembuskan napas. Kanopi pohon-pohon bermunculan di bawahnya, seakan-akan mengatakan: "_Hei, yang kaucari ada di bawah sini!_". Pohon-pohon itu benar, apa yang ada pada mereka pada musim lalu kini terletak masai dan tercecer begitu saja di tanah: daun-daun keemasan kesukaannya.

Lama ia menatap ke bawah, entah apa yang dikerjakan oleh benaknya. Tidak lama satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil salah satu dari daun-daun keemas-emasan yang terlantar itu, menghadapkannya sampai sejajar dengan kedua matanya. Lengkungan tipis perlahan muncul di wajahnya seraya ia melepaskan pegangannya terhadap daun kecil itu, membiarkan angin menjadi penuntun selanjutnya.

Diambilnya udara dalam-dalam―udara segar yang ia hirup masih sama dengan udara yang dihirup tadi pagi. Benar-benar nyaman dan bersih, batinnya mengiyakan. Menentramkan fisik dan batin tempat ini. Benar-benar surga untuk pelancong sepertinya yang sudah jarang sekali melihat pinus menjulang dan angin sejuk hilir mudik datang.

Kain wol rajutan ibunya terlilit longgar di lehernya, membiarkannya untuk menghirup aroma beliau yang masih melekat di kain rajutan itu selama berbulan-bulan; ia menyukai aromanya sebagaimana rasa sukanya terhadap aroma musim gugur yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi tersisa. Lamat-lamat ia hirup kembali kain wol rajutan yang penuh kenangan tersebut.

Layar langit perlahan-lahan disinggahi warna nila dan lembayung. Cahaya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Udara berwarna kekuning-kuningan dan menjadi hangat selama beberapa saat, membuatnya agak terperangah dan merasa nyaman, namun raut mukanya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa: ia pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ekspresi palsunya kukuh ia pertahankan.

Terdengar suara-suara mengembik dan mencicit di arah depan, bunyinya seperti menyatu dengan harmoni alam yang membuatnya tertarik. Tidak cepat-cepat jalannya melangkah ke tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Tidak salah lagi, suara-suara itu pasti berasal dari tanah pertanian.

Secercah sinar matahari yang menyilaukan terpantul di kaca jendela dan genting-genting. Gumpalan awan-awan adiwarna bisa ia lihat lebih jelas. Suara-suara yang menarik hatinya seperti menyatu dengan angin yang mengalun mesra. Demi Harvest Goddess, ia tidak berminat dengan apapun kecuali alam.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, meraih artefak kecil yang tadi ia temukan di situs penggalian. Carter dan Flora sungguh baik hati untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk menggali sendiri dan mendapat hasil kerja payahnya itu dengan cuma-cuma. Mereka juga tidak keberatan untuk memberinya informasi mengenai barang-barang kuno dan sejenisnya. Namun satu hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Para ilmuwan itu mengatakan bahwa sejauh ini hanya dia dan seorang pemuda (mereka lupa namanya) yang tertarik dan mau mengunjungi situs penggalian mereka.

Gustafa kah?

Kedua alisnya bertaut. Tidak, tidak mungkin Gustafa. Pemuda itu hanya tertarik dengan musik dan buah-buahan dan bunga-bunga musim semi, sejauh yang bisa ia ingat. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu? Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat perkataan para ilmuwan itu lagi. Ia memasukkan kembali artefak tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Matahari hampir terbenam. Bayang-bayang hitam di tanah bergerak-gerak mengikuti permainan cahaya bumi, disusul dengan angin-angin halus yang datang dari bukit kecil di seberang. Kedua pirusnya kemudian tertuju kepada sederet tanaman yang daun-daunnya menyembul keluar dari tanah. Ubi. Ia membayangkan betapa enak rasanya ubi-ubi itu dipadukan dengan sup hangat yang ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu rahasia milik Ruby… ia mungkin sudah mengambil beberapa ubi jika ia tidak mendengar suara mungil yang berada di belakangnya.

Ia berbalik, mendapati seekor anjing dengan kain berwarna merah melingkar di lehernya. Hewan itu tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengibaskan ekor kecilnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia berjongkok, lalu mengelus kepala hewan itu selembut yang ia bisa. Hewan itu mengeluarkan suara pertanda senang; ia tahu itu, dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

Warna matahari kian bersaing dengan warna-warna daun yang tergugur. Hawa kini semakin menggelitik. Percikan warna emas dan merah dan jingga terlihat indah di sepanjang horizon. Hewan itu masih saja manja dan berharap untuk disentuh olehnya lagi, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya sementara waktu.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya pelan. Semak-semak yang berada di sekitar daerah lahan tanaman tergoyang dihembus angin. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika raut wajah hewan itu mencebik, namun ceria kembali ketika ia menepuk kepalanya. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Magenta warna sebagian langit ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan tanah pertanian. Suara kincir-kincir di perkebunan milik Vesta dan Marlin dan Celia sepertinya bisa ia dengar kala angin mendesir lembut-lembut di wilayah itu. Penginapan yang ia tempati sudah berada di depan mata. Ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir.

Suara ombak-ombak memecah yang berada tidak jauh membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati padang langit dengan awan-awan yang berarak pelan; mereka sedang mengantar matahari yang kini telah tersembunyi sebagian tubuhnya di permukaan laut biru. Panorama yang dilihatnya begitu menakjubkan. Ia tidak yakin Lumina Kecil bisa melukis seindah ini.

Kedua kakinya melangkah maju. Kedua matanya hanya terfokus ke depan, memperhatikan setiap warna demi warna, awan demi awan; ia berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya, semua yang tidak akan pernah terlihat di tempat manapun kecuali di tempat yang ia pijak serta menghirup maupun menghela napas sekarang. Hari itu adalah hari penghujung musim gugur, di mana para jangkrik tidak pernah berniat untuk mendengkur.

Kedua pirusnya tertuju pada sobekan kecil yang terdapat pada kain wol rajutan ibunya beserta sepatu _kets_-nya yang sudah menipis. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan dari Sebastian untuk menjahitkan sobekan kecil dan meminta beberapa sepatu bekas kepunyaan Wally lagi (ukuran kaki mereka pas untungnya).

Sunyi senyap wilayah itu, seakan-akan tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali ia dan pola-pola renda keemasan yang tergantung di kelambu langit yang tipis. Bunga-bunga _trick blue_ dan _moon lamp_ tersebar di antara rerumputan keemas-emasan. Aneh, biasanya pada hari-hari tertentu bunga-bunga malang itu akan hilang sendirinya setelah dengan gemilangnya mereka bermekaran: si pencuri mungkin sudah jera dengan bunga itu, pikirnya. Dengan sinisnya ia tersenyum.

Benar-benar sunyi senyap wilayah itu, seakan-akan tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali ia dan suara menderu ombak-ombak yang berada di mulut pantai. Penduduk Forget-Me-Not sepertinya sedang berbelanja ke kota sebelah untuk membeli bahan makanan dan selimut-selimut yang terbuat dari kain beludru untuk menghangatkan tubuh-tubuh dingin dan kayu-kayu bakar untuk perapian mereka yang masih kosong.

Sedangkan ia? Ia seperti alam, mengikuti arus waktu dengan sesuka hati dan tidak ingin dikehendaki. Ia adalah seorang pengembara yang bebas, hidup seperti alam adalah impian terbesarnya. Dan hari itu adalah hari penghujung musim gugur, di mana ia berulangkali memuji dan memperhatikan alam sekitarnya yang masyhur.

"H-hei, apa kau dengar perkataanku barusan? Kura-kura, katakan sesuatu!"

Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah. Kedua pirusnya tertuju di satu sudut, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja terdengar. Di sebelah kanan mulut pantai dilihatnya seekor kura-kura besar yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh dengan sekitarnya―beberapa detik kemudian sepertinya kura-kura itu menyadari kehadirannya; kepalanya bergerak malas ke belakang.

"_Hoooi_, dengarkan aku, _dong_! _Argh_, percuma saja aku―"

Hari itu benar-benar hari penghujung musim gugur, di mana cahaya matahari masih saja menghangatkan mereka yang sudah berumur. Kedua pasang pirus miliknya dan cokelat milik si pemuda menatap satu sama lain, sejenak tidak memedulikan ombak-ombak yang saling menantang untuk mendapatkan pujian.

Air laut yang hampir pasang itu menggulungkan ombak-ombak kecilnya, mengenai pemuda dengan sepasang mata cokelat sampai ke batas pahanya. Pemuda itu mengerjap cepat.

"Apa―hei, celanaku!"

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu berdiri, lalu meremas celananya yang terkena air laut. Kalau ia bukan orang yang stoik, pasti ia akan tertawa sampai berguling karena reaksi pemuda itu tadi. Ia hanya mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda tersebut. "… Orang Baru." cemoohnya.

'Orang Baru' yang ia sebut tadi menoleh, kedua alisnya bertaut dan pemuda itu menyahut cepat. "—namaku Jack!"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Kedua mata pirusnya bergerak melirik pemuda itu lagi. Orang baru yang sering memberikan dan menjual hasil pertaniannya di dekat penginapan yang ia tempati. Ruby dan Rock dan Tim dan lainnya sering membicarakannya. Pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu ketika ia sedang berlomba dengan Rock musim semi kemarin.

Tempat yang ia datangi pertama kali ketika ia datang ke Forget-Me-Not adalah tanah pertanian; sejak kecil ia sering mendengarkan bermacam-macam kisah tentangnya. Mulai dari tiga kurcaci yang sering membantu petani, hewan-hewannya yang bersahabat, serta tanaman-tanamannya yang segar. Namun ia tidak melihat tiga kurcaci, hewan-hewan serta tumbuh-tumbuhan waktu itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu si pemuda datang. Takakura bercerita kepada penduduk Forget-Me-Not bahwa pemuda itu adalah anak dari pemilik tanah pertanian yang telah tiada. Sedikit demi sedikit lahan-lahan kosong itu mulai ditumbuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman segar dan beberapa hewan yang bermain riang, seperti yang diceritakan kepadanya. Tetapi ia tetap tidak melihat tiga kurcaci. Mungkin dongeng tentang kurcaci-kurcaci itu hanya untuk mereka yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa….

"Hei," ucap pemuda itu, Jack, menyadarkannya. "kau melamun, ya? Daripada melamun, coba lihat pemandangan yang ada di depanmu! Tidakkah kelihatan bagus?"

Jack menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Dan ia hanya memutar mata. "Tidak kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu."

"Oh." jawab Jack singkat. Mereka berdiam agak lama. Yang menjadi objek penglihatannya kini adalah keong kecil yang perlahan-lahan melintasi pasir-pasir putih, tidak sekalipun khawatir ketika ombak-ombak raksasa itu menerjangnya. Kedua pirusnya kini bergerak menyamping, mendapati si pemuda tengah menggaruki tangan dan lehernya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Dugaannya tepat, si pemuda memang alergi dengan bunga-bungaan musim gugur.

"Kau," ucapnya tajam, "menggersangkan kembali tempat ini jika terus-terusan mengambil bunga-bunga yang tidak bersalah itu."

Dilihatnya si pemuda terbelalak untuk beberapa saat. Terkejut karena aksi 'kriminal' yang telah dilakukannya ketahuan semenjak si pemuda datang ke sini, mungkin? "Aku... sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud mengambil bunga-bunga itu."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mendengus. Tidak ada yang lebih dibencinya selain jawaban yang kurang rasional dan tidak masuk akal― "Musim semi kemarin aku menghabiskan seluruh uangku untuk membeli bibit, pupuk, obat―" Jack terhenti. "―dan jerami. Aku tidak tahu cara menanam yang baik dan kapan memberi makan hewan ternakku waktu itu. Tumbuh-tumbuhanku mati pada hari keempat; aku mencampur lima jenis tanaman di satu petak!

"Kupikir tidak ada masalah dan semua tanaman maupun hewan ternak itu akan baik-baik saja―Vesta menertawaiku karena kebodohanku, dan Takakura menceramahiku karena tidak membaca buku petunjuk yang ada di rak buku," lanjut si pemuda, sesekali menggaruk tangannya yang kemerah-merahan. Wajahnya merah karena malu. "Itu semua salahku karena tidak ikut dengan Ayah tinggal di sini. Untung saja ada anjingku yang berjaga di tempat penyimpanan panen. Kalau tidak, mungkin modalku benar-benar habis; Murrey bergentayangan di mana-mana!"

Kepak-kepak sayap burung-burung camar dengan setia menemani keberangkatan matahari. Batu-batu karang yang berada di permukaan laut perlahan-lahan semakin tertelan, seiring cahaya perlahan-lahan juga mulai menghilang. Ia mendengarkan sampai habis apa yang telah diucapkan si pemuda. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mendengarkan pengalaman petani baru itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu menyipitkan kedua pirusnya. "Kau bodoh sekali."

Terdengar suara gelak tawa kecil sesudah ia menyuarakan pendapat sarkastiknya itu; kedua pirusnya tertuju kepada Jack, sedikit kaget. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya, tidak sedikitpun terlihat rasa tersinggung terpeta di paras wajahnya. Jack membalikkan perkataannya. "Tidak kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu!"

Pemuda itu aneh, benar-benar aneh―biasanya jika ia memberi komentar terhadap seseorang seperti komentarnya terhadap si pemuda, orang itu akan menjauhinya dan tidak pernah menyapanya lagi. Tapi Jack tidak. Ia malah tertawa dan tersenyum dan menatapnya seperti ingin berterimakasih karena telah berkata jujur. Hari itu adalah hari penghujung musim gugur, di mana ia merasa luar biasa bingung dan tafakur.

"Hei," ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, mengisi keheningan senja. Ia menunjuk ke arah kura-kura besar yang telah sayu kedua matanya. "Apakah kau―apakah kau mendengarkan percakapanku dengan kura-kura ini tadi?"

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Berbicara dengan kura-kura? Yang benar saja. "Tidak―" ia gagal menghentikan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. "―memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah pemuda itu perlahan-lahan memerah. Dengan gugupnya ia meraih tasnya, mengubek-ubek sesuatu di dalamnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

Pemuda itu bohong. Ia tahu itu; kebohongan besar terpancar di kedua cokelatnya. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Tidak lama kemudian semburat merah itu menghilang di wajahnya, cerah karena sesuatu. "Coba lihat yang kutemukan!"

Ia menahan mati-matian untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berpijak; diam-diam ia sedikit penasaran dangan apa yang pemuda itu temukan di dalam tasnya. Kedua pirusnya bergerak untuk melirik Jack, sedikit terperanjat dengan senyumannya yang lebar dan apa yang ia pegang sekarang ini.

"Lihat! Tulang hewan zaman purba!" ucapnya riang; suaranya seperti anak-anak yang telah diberi mainan baru oleh orangtuanya. "Aku banyak menemukan benda-benda seperti ini di situs penggalian―sebagian dari apa yang kutemukan kujual ke Van, dan sebagiannya yang lain kusimpan," pemuda itu lalu menatapnya, tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil tulang ini."

Ia berkedip untuk beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyisipkan seluruh kejadian yang ia peroleh di sore hari itu. Jack adalah pemuda yang sering dibicarakan oleh Carter dan Flora. Jack menyukai barang-barang kuno, sama sepertinya; dan sekarang ia ada di hadapannya, dengan senyumannya yang terlihat asing dan begitu lebar―tidak ada yang pernah tersenyum kepadanya selebar itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Jack meraih tangan kanannya, lalu meletakkan tulang itu di atas tangannya. Ia lalu menatap pemuda itu dangan kedua pirusnya yang agak terbelalak, dan yang ditatap menyunggingkan senyum, dan semburat merah itu mulai tersemat lagi di wajahnya.

"Semoga kausuka!" ucap Jack dengan cengiran lebarnya itu, masih memegang tangannya. Cahaya emas pekat menyelusup di antara mereka, membuat bayang-bayang mereka semakin meninggi dan tidak berbatas. Tidak lama ia merasa janggal karena kedekatan mereka dan pegangan Jack. Ia lalu berdehem, menyadarkan si pemuda yang masih memegang tangannya. Jack berkedip bingung, dan sedetik kemudian menjadi kalap.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" wajah pemuda itu memerah, cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan kanannya. Kedua mata Jack menatap malu pirus miliknya, dan yang ditatap hanya bisa berkedip kaget, masih terpaku.

Si pemuda sepertinya mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk memegangnya lagi. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Jack gemetar ketika ia menggoyangkan kedua bahunya. "K-kau tidak apa-apa… Nami?"

Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Jack memanggil namanya. Ia perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran seperti itu. Ia adalah gadis yang angkuh, dan orang-orang juga memperlakukannya dengan angkuh. Flegma yang ia perlihatkan kepada si pemuda tidak mempan, _ya_? Ia harap Jack tidak melihatnya tersenyum (terimakasih untuk kain wol rajutan ibunya).

Akhirnya ia benar-benar sadar ketika ada bau harum yang membuat indra perasanya kembali normal. Kedua pirusnya tertuju kepada wadah yang dipegang Jack. Dua cokelat menatapnya. "Bisa… titip sup ubi ini untuk Ruby? Ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku kepadanya karena sudah mengajarkanku beberapa resep dan memberikanku bumbu khusus miliknya."

Hari itu adalah hari penghujung musim gugur, di mana warna-warna yang berpadu di angkasa belum juga luntur. Ia menautkan alisnya, benar-benar menautkan alisnya sehingga bisa terlihat kedua matanya menatap tajam kepada si pemuda. Apakah Jack adalah seorang pesulap yang bisa menebak pikiran orang? Sementara ia masih berpikir, perutnya berbunyi. Keras dan pasti terdengar oleh si pemuda. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati.

"E-eh…" terdengar Jack menggumamkan sesuatu, sepertinya menyadari kondisi gadis yang ada di dekatnya tidak begitu mengenakkan. "K-kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil supku; a-aku membuatnya terlalu banyak," ucapnya selagi ia kembali mengubek-ubek isi tasnya dengan kegugupan yang sama seperti di awal-awal tadi.

Sudah cukup, batinnya. Ia pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika ia terus-terusan berdiri di situ. Ia harus pergi, mesti pergi sebelum ia dipermalukan lagi oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan kedua kakinya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat di mana ia berpijak sekarang, tidak juga mematuhi keinginannya. Masalah apa lagi yang dihadapkan untuknya?

Jack sepertinya bisa merasakan atmosfir di sekitar gadis yang berada di dekatnya tiba-tiba berubah. Dengan susah payah ia mengusir rasa malunya untuk bertanya kepada si pemilik kedua pirus dengan tatapan khawatir. "_Kok_ diam saja?"

Ia membuka kedua matanya, pirusnya menatap langsung cokelat milik Jack. Kali ini semburat merah terpancar dari pipi mereka, dan si pemilik dua pirus tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan ada suatu beban yang tertumpu di tangannya. Dua wadah plastik berisikan sup ubi sudah ada di tangannya. Sial, ia tidak pernah segugup ataupun sepayah ini di depan seseorang. Ia menunduk, membiarkan helai merahnya menutup kedua matanya selagi merengkuh dua wadah plastik itu dengan erat. "T-terimakasih."

Hari itu adalah hari penguhujung musim gugur, di mana matahari belum juga menghilang dan terkabur. Jack menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya itu lagi, dan mau tidak mau ia merasa terlalu terbuka dengan emosinya; ia tidak suka bagaimana cara si pemuda menatap dan memperlakukannya. "Sama-sama!"

Hawa dingin tidak kunjung dirasa ketika kau berada dekat dengan si penerang yang begitu agung dan ramah, sehingga kau dapat menikmati kehangatan yang masih bisa ia beri kepadamu meskipun sudah tiba waktunya ia berpulang. Dan kau dapat menyaksikan kecantikan yang dimilikinya sebagai balasan telah menghangatkanmu.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang berucap. Keduanya hanya bisa diam dan tenggelam di benak masing-masing. Kura-kura yang diajak bicara oleh si pemuda tadi sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Warna biru tua sudah mulai bermunculan, menandakan bahwa matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana, indra pendengarannya bisa mendengar napas-napas halus Jack yang terasa begitu tenang. Dalam diamnya Jack memutuskan untuk duduk di atas pasir putih beberapa menit lalu. Si pemuda tidak angkat bicara. Mungkin ia ingin kau yang berbicara sekarang, ucap benaknya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan sudah terkumpul di benaknya, dari pertanyaan yang paling bodoh hingga yang paling sulit yang mungkin tidak bisa dijawab oleh si pemuda. Otak jeniusnya akhirnya menemukan satu dari sekumpulan pertanyaan yang terkumpul di benaknya.

"H-hei," ucapnya kaku. Jack menoleh ke arahnya. "apa… k-kau kerasan t-tinggal di sini?"

Hancur sudah harga diri yang sudah lama ia pertahankan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gagapnya sama persis seperti Si Besar Cody! Sudah cukup. Ia tidak berani menatap Jack, ia tidak berani menengadah, ia―

"Kerasan? Aku mencintai tempat ini!"

―merasakan jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat.

"Forget-Me-Not," ucap Jack, "adalah tempat yang terindah! Aku suka lingkungannya, orang-orangnya…," ia terhenti lagi. Kali ini Jack berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke depan, membiarkan air-air asin menerjang halus kedua kakinya. Jack perlahan-lahan membentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan angin dari khasanah senja membelainya sejenak. "… mungkin dulu aku tidak begitu tahu cara bertani dan memancing dan memberi makan hewan ternak. Yang pasti," Jack meliriknya. "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ah! Tempat ini begitu lengkap! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupku kalau aku tidak berada di tempat ini. Hidupku sempurna!"

Ia terpaku. Pendapat si pemuda kurang lebih sama dengannya. Pirusnya hanya menatap ke depan, termangu ketika ia bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya matahari yang kini seperti membalut tubuh si pemuda yang membelakanginya. Hari itu adalah hari penghujung musim gugur, dan ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membantunya untuk berdiri setelah sekian lama jatuh tersungkur.

"Intinya," Jack menoleh ke arahnya. Senyuman manis itu tetap saja melekat. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai akhir hidupku…," ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Si pemuda menambahkan: "Aku pria yang memegang janji, _lho_!".

Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan bodoh seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan tatapan kaget Jack. "Dasar bodoh. Aku tahu kau jujur. Hanya melihat kedua matamu saja aku sudah tahu."

Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan itu. Sedetik lalu ia merasa malu dan payah dan congkak. Namun ketika ia benar-benar menatap kedua mata cokelat itu ia merasa tenang dan damai dan sejuk, seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap alam raya Forget-Me-Not.

Binar cokelatnya bukan seperti cerahnya marun, namun tidak pula seperti gelapnya mahogani. Agak lebih mendekati kayu manis, namun cokelatnya terlihat seperti cairan madu murni; di dalamnya tertabur butir-butir emas yang membuatnya mengilap serta menunjukkan rasa damai dan teduh, seakan-akan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang disampaikan pemuda itu melalui kedua matanya.

"Musim semi yang akan datang…, aku akan menikahi seseorang."

Kemuning senja terpampang indah di indra penglihatan. Air laut semakin pasang, dan beberapa burung camar terlihat sedang mengepakkan sayapnya kencang-kencang, ingin segera sampai di rumah. Ia menatap Jack, sedikit kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh si pemuda, namun ia tetap memasang ekspresi palsunya. Kedua mata cokelat itu tiba-tiba menjadi keras dan serius dan tidak main-main. Jack kembali menatap matahari terbenam.

"Apa mungkin…, orang itu akan menyukaiku yang petani ini?" Jack menertawakan dirinya sendiri, kedua matanya menyiratkan ketidakpastian dan ketidakpercayaan. Ia menautkan alisnya. Dengan mantap ia maju beberapa langkah dan menepuk pundak Jack sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau sebut dirimu pria? Jangan pesimis."

Tersemat rona-rona merah di wajah si pemuda dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara bisikan: _"Aku ini pria tulen!"_. Ia hanya bisa mendengus dan tersenyum kecil seraya Jack mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tanda simpang empat muncul di dahinya.

"Semoga beruntung." ucapnya kepada pemuda itu. Ia menatap matahari telah terbenam sempurna. Ia merasa si pemuda mencuri pandang ke arahnya, namun hal itu tidak terlalu dipikirkannya. Jack adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak emosi dalam seharian ini―tidak, tidak sampai seharian. Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju penginapannya, meninggalkan Jack yang masih diam dan menghadap langit dan laut luas—ia mengulum senyum.

"T-tunggu!"

Tangan Jack menepuk pundaknya, otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh, sedikit kaget ketika wajah si pemuda berubah merah, terlalu merah. "A-aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

Jack membuka tasnya, mengubek-ubek sesuatu di dalamnya lagi. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran terhadap tas kecil kepunyaan Jack yang bisa membawa barang-barang begitu banyaknya. Si pemuda mencuri pandang ke arahnya lagi. Mukanya lebih memerah dari apapun yang berwarna merah. Ia menggenggam sebuket bunga sejenis _moon lamp_, berwarna merah, namun merahnya lebih segar dan cerah dan terlihat bergelimang.

"I-ini kamelia," suara si pemuda tergetar. Namun ia tidak gentar untuk terus bersuara. Ia meninggikan nadanya, berusaha untuk lantang. "A-aku membelinya di Kota Mineral bersama Takakura―a-aku bermaksud untuk memberikanmu bunga setelah aku bercakap-cakap dengan si kura-kura…" ia terhenti lagi. Merah pekat itu lama-lama mulai menghilang di wajah Jack seraya ia menutup kedua cokelatnya dan mengambil napas. Kemudian ia membuka kedua cokelatnya dan menatap kedua pirus miliknya dengan pasti. Jack perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyum. "… arti bunga ini adalah harapan."

Langit berubah warna menjadi kirmizi seperti warna air laut yang telah pasang seluruhnya. Jack menyerahkan sebuket kamelia untuknya dengan kepercayaan diri (entah ia dapat dari mana). Yang diberi bunga hanya bisa bungkam, kedua pirusnya samar-samar melihat bayang-bayang kecil di permukaan tanah, seperti boneka: merah, kuning dan biru warna mereka. Kedua mata Jack melirik ke bawah, senyumnya merekah.

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk musim dingin nanti. Dukung aku ya, Nik, Nak, Flak!"

Ketiga bayang-bayang kecil itu melompat-lompat, dan Jack pun tertawa dan tersenyum lebar dan terlalu naif dengan perkataannya yang bahkan Romana dan Galen dan Nina tahu maksudnya memberikan bunga. Ekspresi palsunya telah hilang bermenit-menit yang lalu. Bulan sayup-sayup menyapu langit dengan sinar putihnya, mendatangkan akhir kepada mereka yang sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada senja terakhir di musim gugur.

Namun sang bulan tidak tahu kalau hatinya mengucapkan selamat datang untuk perasaan baru yang hadir karena pemuda polos di depannya itu: seperti matahari terbit rasanya, hangat dan lembut.

Hari itu penghujung musim gugur. Ombak-ombak yang halus-halus itu berdebur-debur. Nami merona sekaligus terpekur.


End file.
